Reproba Paciscor
by Moonraker One
Summary: Robin was always taught not to need powers. But, a sneak attack makes Dick Grayson's mortality painfully clear. So, when a wish gives him the powers of the greatest villain in another universe, it's a dream come true. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Reproba Paciscor  
by Moonraker One

A/N: Ok, this story is kind of a crossover between DBZ and Teen Titans. Kind of in that it only involves certain aspects of DBZ and is mostly set in Teen Titans animated series. Yes, the title is Latin.

CHAPTER ONE

He had only wanted to go out for some air.

Instead, he found himself limping into a familiar bar in one of the darkest parts of Jump City's lower section. The place had a notorious habit of being incredibly hard to find—good thing, because it enabled them not to have to check for identification. If a bouncer had tried to stop Dick Grayson—known as Robin of the Teen Titans—he would have had to get violent. Not that he probably still wouldn't, this didn't become known as a seedy dive by being nice and friendly, but at least everyone present knew he wasn't a normal teenager who'd wandered into a bar underage. He had a few nasty cuts and scrapes he'd have to deal with on his way home, but right now, he had more important things on his mind. The clientèle seemed to recognize such a problem, as most of them cleared out at the familiar sight of the teenager in his leather jacket, black jeans, and aviator sunglasses. The last time he'd been in this mood, they hadn't cleared out; he quickly showed them their mistake.

"So, you've come back to this part of the city again, mister Richards," the bartender uttered. He knew the kid was Robin—the face looked too familiar for him not to be—but if he were to reveal the kid's identity, there'd be a severe ass-kicking. "Why do you come here, anyway? There are other places in the city where underage drinking is allowed."

Robin didn't look up from the golden liquid in front of him. "I got the hell beaten out of me by a series of nasty cybernetic assassins sent by Slade," he explained, "and I really don't like having to journey too far from my home."

The bartender learned to avoid questioning motives. If a superhero were to engage in underage drinking, it must mean that he seriously had to deal with issues. This time, though, he decided to implore. What harm, he figured, could be done? "I can't imagine how you deal with being the leader of those 'Teen Titans,' kid," the middle aged man pushed. "All of them have powers beyond what you could ever do, and yet you keep them in line."

Any other day, Robin would have vehemently defended his friends, spewing an excuse about friendship and trust, but this time, he'd had his doubts. He felt mildly bad about it, but it was the truth. "You're right about the difficult part." He looked up, taking off his sunglasses. Such a rare occasion warranted a weird look from the man behind the bar. "I just want to go for an evening stroll, and I get jumped on a main street by a bunch of people more machine than man. Any of the others would have just punched through them easily. Me? I have to use my martial arts skills against machines." He took a drink. It tasted somewhat nasty, but it soothed his mind. He finished his drink then leaned back.

"You want another?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I don't want the others to know I do this." He scratched his head as he slipped his sunglasses back on. "I know I should be grateful. I wouldn't be who I am today without my friends." He held his aching ribs. "But there are just sometimes I wish I had real powers." He pulled himself to a standing position, his bones screaming at him in the process. He clenched his teeth and gripped the bar with force to hold in the pain. "See you some other time." The door seemed slightly harder to push open then usual, as his arm strength had been greatly reduced. Raven would have to heal him when he got home.

Outside, he held his coat tighter around his torso. The wind howled, aching his sore flesh. Slowly he headed out of the alley, hearing the sound of broken glass ahead of him, and footsteps. He rolled his eyes. "Guys, if you're stealing, I'd really appreciate not having to beat you up," he warned. He heard some calls to scram, and dashing. A few klinks indicated something had been dropped. He found it not far from the entrance to the alley. Upon closer inspection, it had the appearance of a strange, jagged object. It fit snugly in the palm of his hand, and he looked up; the pawn shop window had a stand, tipped over, that looked as though it held such an object. As he went to replace it, he heard a loud sound akin to a laser, followed immediately by a loud bang. _God dammit_, he thought. _Not again._ He ambled towards the source.

He stopped almost at once when he saw the flash of light deposit the most unusual figure just inside the alley. The distortion of space warped light around a hole through which brilliant light shone, creating a ripple effect in the air around it. It lasted only long enough for the figure to fall to the ground, and it at once collapsed on itself. Robin forgot for a brief instant that he had been out to partake of alcohol illegally, as his mind wrapped itself around the idea of the being in his presence. The figure couldn't be taller than four feet eight inches in height, had a pair of white baggy pants with no shirt and a misshapen M on the belt buckle, and a single antenna on the top of its bald head. These features paled in comparison to the skin—a strong shade of pink—and the small holes that surrounded the antenna and went longitudinally down the arms and near the spine. But outside of that, it had two legs and two arms, and looked like a child.

"Hey, are you ok...whoever you are?" Robin attempted to awaken the strange being.

He wouldn't have much of a chance to talk, though.

_You have a desire, dear Grayson,_ a voice from the object in his hand bellowed, _and far be it from me to disappoint!_ The moment the voice ended, a reddish glow shot out of his slightly closed hand. The artifact burned moderately, but he found himself unable to release it from his grasp, as if pushed by external force. A surge of energy—orangish in color but yet hot and cold simultaneously—blast through both the strange being and Robin. His vision went dark as he found his strength vanishing, ebbing away like blood seeping through a wound.

"Robin?"

"_Uggh, let me sleep..."_

"Are you ok?"

"_Who's bothering me?"_

"Dude! You need to get up!"

The last one startled him awake. He saw the other Titans standing over his bed. He quickly took inventory. All his parts seemed in the right spot. His leather jacket still covered his outfit, his glasses still on his head, and his body seemed the same. He felt his head and his body to make sure of that. He shook his head. "What happened, you guys? I remember I was out, and..."

Raven interrupted. "Apparently, you were out most of the night," she explained. "Right about an hour ago, the entire tower shook, and there you were, right in your room. Something sent you through a portal here." She folded her arms. This would require a deeper looking into; what would Robin be doing by himself that would result in him being teleported exactly to his room?

Beast Boy started teasing his team leader. "So, were you having a hot date with some super powered chick?" He jerked forward and leaned on Robin's chest. "You're quite the dog, Robin!" He turned into a dog for effect. Starfire shot a nasty glare Robin's way just for a moment.

This angered the young former detective. "Come on, get off my case, Beast Boy!" He intended to give a simple push to free himself from the grasp of his green comrade, but his simple jostle resulted in the shape shifter being launched across the room and hitting the wall with a crash. Robin examined his hand. "What the heck?"

"Man, what's with the super strength?" Cyborg shot, confused.

"Perhaps I've an answer," Raven answered. She turned her attention to her team leader. "Robin, your aura has been very strange since you appeared. Before I could see the shallow depths of your chi; now I see a virtually limitless pool of power housed inside you."

Beast Boy got his bearings straight. "Chee? What is that? Is that like some kind of cat food?"

He got a glare from Raven. "No, it's the life energy that all living things have. Whatever you were doing, you've gotten a lot more powerful. Plus, I can see chaotic black magics coursing through every part of your body."

Starfire approached, worried. "Is Robin possessed by the Trigon? If he has as much power as you speak of, can there be another explanation?"

The other Titans could see the otherwise stoic half demon shudder. "No, my father pales in comparison to this. This is magic I don't think _Doctor Fate_ has seen."

Robin thought of the artifact. "Come to think of it, I did stop this pawn shop robbery, and this strange being appears in an alley and right after this thing I found glows...wait! What happened? It was right here!" He fumbled through his pockets. "I swear I had it right here in my hand!" He grasped his chin for a moment. "Maybe I got this other being's power. He did seem to appear out of a portal."

"Well," Cyborg defended, "at least the power went to Robin, and not some bad guy."

Raven looked over at him. "Can we have a slightly less ignorant attitude here? A dramatic power shift of any kind has dangerous potential."

Robin didn't wait for any more discussion. He stood up and took off his jacket and glasses, adjusting his eye mask and costume. "Where are you going?" Starfire inquired.

He grinned. "If I have powers now, I have to learn how to use them, right?"

On the other side of town, a short figure dashed through the alleys of the darker side of Jump City. He managed to get assaulted several times by various criminals, and he found his way through a trash-infested back alley where he found a trio of unruly looking teenagers waiting for him. T_his is crazy! I am Majin Buu, the strongest in the universe! How can they just hurt me?_ His thoughts raced. It made no sense to him. He had just died fighting a mighty warrior, only to appear in this new place and lose all his power. The teenagers surrounded him.

"Where are you going, little boy?" the center teen mocked.

The kid put up his fists. "You leave Buu alone!"

The others laughed. "Boo?" shouted a fat-looking gang member. "Are you trying to scare us, little boy? Go cry to your mommy!"

The first kick nearly broke his ribs. A sharp second dropped him to the pavement, his cut skin meeting with muddy water in a puddle. Several more kicks from all sides caused him pain. He began to cry. "Someone help Buu!" His pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Hey, let's see if this kid has anything on him worth any money...AAAaaahhhh!" The teen cupped his ears in pain as a shrill sound echoed through his head. The others looked in confusion as they could not hear, but they heard it soon and fell to the ground in agony. It had the unpleasantness of a million electric drills revving at once, and the loudness of a jet engine. Buu saw them collapse, yet found himself unaffected. He wasn't stupid; he stood and ran as quick as he could. He grasped at his chest, feeling his bones rub against each other. Still, he didn't know exactly how long his foes would be incapacitated, so he dared not stop running. Even with his breaths difficult, he forced himself on.

A hand pulled him around the corner of a building. He whirled to face his latest threat, and saw a young girl. She had a pair of jeans and a white shirt on with a strange medallion around her neck. She wore sunglasses and carried a white stick with a ball at its tip. He regarded her with confusion. "Who you?"

She smiled. "My name is Jennifer Cormier," she introduced. "I sensed you had a strange aura, and those guys were attacking you. I couldn't allow that." She reached out and felt his chest, his face, and hair. "You're a unique fellow. You must be young. What is your name?"

"Me Buu," he replied. _I hope she doesn't find out about my past and hurt me,_ he thought. _Who knows how she might react, and I can't defend myself without my powers_. He swallowed hard.

She touched each of his temples. "This'll only take a moment, Buu. I hate to intrude on your privacy, but I want to know." She penetrated the basics of his mind and saw into his deep memories. In a few instants, her spirit stood in a strange world, surrounded by countless children at a school far from Earth. These people looked human save for a few strange features. Her friend, Buu, walked solemnly along the edge of a playground. His cloth pants and red shirt stained slightly. His brownish hair looked wet in places. A series of bullies had just had their way with him, pushing him around. He evaded any further attacks while he walked home. As he moved on, the strangest of figures beckoned to him.

This being stood even shorter than the diminutive Buu. This...thing, which could be best described as a bipedal insect with two arms. It stood only two feet tall, and had a cloaked hood and a strange M symbol on the outfit. His voice was an annoying shrill. "You! I know you've been suffering," he offered, "let me help you out. What's your name, child?"

Buu regarded him suspiciously. "My name Otal Monruu," he answered, "and what you do to help?"

This creature bowed, which only seemed to look creepy. "I am Bibidi," the creature replied, "and I could give you the power to defeat these bullies."

The memories fast-forwarded to about three hours later. Otal stood in the center of a dark room, while the creature chanted a series of magic words over and over. The child's body writhed in pain, as pink coloration slowly crawled over the entire expanse of his body. His hair went away, replaced by steam holes and an antenna. His tiny body boiled with power beyond even Bibidi's imagination. "My perfect spell has succeeded! You, Otal, are my greatest creation!"

But with pink fists clenched, the boy disagreed, his now blackened eyes with red irises contorted in anger. "Otal Monruu dead," he beckoned, in a high-pitched screech of twisted rage. "Me...Majin Buu."

The memories sped ahead again. Images of bloodlust and random butchery as energy beams incinerated cities, then continents, and finally, the image of entire planets disappearing into dust. The screams and death seemed limitless. His mind had so much anger to take out, that all the blood in the universe wouldn't be enough spilled. Jennifer found herself forced out of his mind by the overwhelming magnitude of it. She stood agape in his presence. "I...I really don't know what to say, Monruu," she stuttered, "you...you're...quite..."

He lowered his head in shame. "Say it," he uttered, "I murderer. Monruu my original name; haven't heard it in long time." He wiped tears from his eyes. _You know, it's a shame_, he thought. _This is the first time I've thought clearly in my life, free of the anger, and I've already alienated the only friend I ever made._ He began to cry more intensely. "Thank you, for saving me. People hurt me for way I look and talk. My own parents, call me 'failure.' So I get power, kill them."

"If you really think about it," she surprised him with, "most of what happened is Bibidi playing off of your emotions." She pushed his chin up. She cleared her throat. She still felt slightly terrified of his past, but his present was a different story. It could prove to be a turning point. "Let me take you back to my house. I'll get you some food."

Buu moved her glasses and held his hand up to her eyes, then frowned when it hit him. "Me stupid...not have powers. If had powers, could have healed eyes."

She smiled. "I appreciate the gesture all the same. You don't need power to be amazing. I have my psychic powers, but I only use them when I have to."

He grabbed her arm. "At least let Buu be your eyes," he offered.

"I'll take you up on that." She had a concern. "So you got sent here when you died?"

"Seems so. Buu die for sins, get punished." He thought of his words carefully, then reaffirmed himself. "Meeting you, not part of punishment."

Back at Titans Tower, a group of friends ate breakfast while their leader sat locked in a training room. An uncomfortable silence hung like a cloud over the room. Each waited for someone else to break it. The glances between them told the tale of confusion that each had felt over the last several hours. Starfire held the most concern, as she cared for Robin in a far deeper way than any of the others could imagine. Raven focused mainly on the nature of the scenario rather than her friend being the source of it, and the boys mostly just kept to themselves about it. Everyone's hope came true when a slow creaking indicated that Robin had finished in the training room.

"So," Raven implored, "did you get a better grasp of your powers?"

Robin clenched his fists with a grin on his face. "I think I've got it all under control," he admitted, "and I think I know exactly how to test them out." He pointed his finger at a plate of food set out for him, and Starfire's inedible concoction transformed into a full bacon-and-eggs breakfast. "After I get done eating, we're going on a little 'cleanup' detail."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow; he didn't particularly find the use of words appealing. "What do you mean, 'cleanup' detail?" He shoveled down the strange colored amorphous substance on his plate.

The team leader floated over to the table, demonstrating his power further. "Before, because I could only do so much," he explained, "we'd wait for something to happen. We'd leave stones unturned, because there's simply too much to do normally." His expression got more serious rapidly. "Not anymore. We're going to chase the scum back to their hideouts and get them where they stand." He regarded the technologically gifted Victor Stone. "Cyborg! Get a list of all our bad guy friends with outstanding warrants, and check the police scanners." He looked at Raven. "Raven! I want you to use your telepathic powers to track down the baddies' exact locations so we don't have much searching to do." He finally turned his attention to his alien friend. "Starfire, since Cyborg can't fly, I'll need you to carry him. Get ready, Titans! We're cleaning the city up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reproba Paciscor  
by Moonraker One

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of stuff going on.

CHAPTER TWO

Based on Jennifer's instructions, he led the young Cormier to a house that, to him, looked rather alien. Then again, he had seen lots of rounded architecture where he came from, as the mostly rectangular constructs didn't largely exist. The two story structure separated from the other houses—almost all of which looked nearly identical to it—with a short metallic fence and a distance of a few yards. He warned her of the steps and she poked the door with her stick twice, and it creaked open. An elderly man with an unshaven face of stubble smiled at the young boy with his arm around his granddaughter, for he'd seen this situation a few times before. "Jennifer," he stated, in a bold tone, "you brought us a visitor!"

"I know, grandpa," she replied, in a cheery tone, "he comes from a place far away. You could say he's a lost traveler. His name is Otal Monruu." She turned her head in his direction, pushing her sunglasses up a moment. He wasn't as scary as he once was, she felt, as he seemed free of evil influence for the first time ever. She hoped he would keep it that way.

The grandfather raised an eyebrow. "Otal, huh? I can't say I've heard that name." He thought a brief moment. "Nope. Ah well, it doesn't matter. You're still in need of a place to stay, right?"

At this point Buu spoke up. "I never stay in one place long. Move around lots." His stomach growled. "Not eat since get here." He felt extremely guilty, looking at this happy scene with the old man and his granddaughter, both of which seemed very happy just to be near each other. Countless individuals who could be inserted in place of these two, had been his victims across many planets and many millions of years. He suppressed his urge to cry at the anguish it caused him, as it would ruin the joy of the moment.

"We can't have you starve, now can we?" asked the girl.

"Sit down," requested the old man, "and we'll fix that problem!"

"You nice people," he complimented. He wanted to mention about how he didn't deserve their kindness, but again, it would ruin the mood. He sat at a slightly dusty chair behind a fine oak table. He flexed his fingers, for the first time in a long time thinking about the normal human-looking tone of his skin. His short hair also had returned—it made him feel better, knowing he didn't look like the monster he used to be. Still, it only eased a bit of his pain.

Miles away from the home in the eastern side of Jump City, a tower stood on an island in the bay. Several costumed young superheroes stood in the middle waiting for their leader to ascend from below in order to begin a cleanup of the city that he himself had ordered. None of them found the choice of words rather pleasing to the ear. Previously, as Robin would fight crime on a does occur basis, now he planned to rid the city of crime. Plus, he had a take-charge attitude even he didn't previously have. "So, how long does our 'dear leader' have to spend getting ready for something like this?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone glared at him for the reference.

"He hasn't led us astray in the past," Raven reminded. Ultimately, she knew, when the others didn't, the risk this shift of power presented. She trusted him with her life, but she suspected that the tremendous amount of magic and chi-based strength and durability would invariably affect Robin's mind. "Although, I do kind of see your point."

"Why are we doubting friend Robin," Starfire asked, "when he needs our support now more than ever?"

The man in question stepped through the door to the roof—although it could be doubted he was still Robin.

"Uh, Robin?" Cyborg wondered out loud. "What kind of getup is that?"

Dick Grayson did not have his usual Robin costume on. Instead, he wore what looked like some version of a Red X costume, except without the red or the X, replaced by a blue version of an M on the chest, and his traditional eye mask being blue-on-black instead of white-on-black. He looked down, and pointed to the symbol on the chest. The two lower points of the M curled up slightly. "Oh, this costume?" he responded. "I decided that, if everyone in the city were to see Robin suddenly have amazing powers, and I were to lose my powers, they would come after me as if I had my powers, and I'd probably die. I figure, if they see someone else, they'll forget about me for awhile." He popped his knuckles as he prepared to get ready. He saw their stares. "What? I'm the same guy, aren't I? I'm just wanting to protect the Robin identity."

Raven smiled nervously as she nodded and turned away. "I guess simpler disguises have worked." She thought a moment about the symbol. _That M_, she thought, _is the symbol of the ma-jin. I KNOW I've heard about it._ She channeled her energy to get herself to fly. "Anyway, getting down to business, the closest bad guy to us is about six blocks past forty-forth street and its Doctor Chang operating an underground weapons business in the basement of an abandoned office building. Can you get a lock on his energy signature, Robin?" She couldn't help but stare at the symbol, wondering where she'd heard about it from.

"I've got a lock." He looked to Cyborg. "Where's the next closest one after that?"

Victor looked at a readout on his forearm. "We've got some former cocaine smugglers working for the Barzozo cartel, and they skipped out of prison a few nights ago undetected."

Robin looked for an answer. "Raven?"

"I see them in the cargo area of a semi heading down east and main," she answered.

"Here's the plan, guys," Robin began. "You work as a team and try to catch as many of them on your own as possible. I'm going after Slade, and then, Chang. I'm finding out about that guy once and for all."

Beast Boy interrupted. "Dude, I know you're like mighty power and all that, but is it wise to take on Slade alone? He might find some Kryptonite to your power."

Robin chuckled. "Beast Boy, there ARE no Kryptonites of any kind for my power, and he couldn't hurt me with a tactical nuke. Titans Go!" The group took off at his request, leaving him behind to seek out the assassin Slade. For years the stealthy super soldier evaded him and was the bane of his existence. Tonight it would end. Finally, he could do it. He scanned around until he found a signature which seemed like the one in question, then took off towards it. He suppressed his chi as he closed in on the building.

The inside was pitch black as he crept into the structure. He wanted to give his foe the benefit of the doubt. He looked around confusedly despite knowing exactly where Slade was hiding. Psychological battles often triumphed over physical ones. Sure enough, the assassin took the bait. "It would seem, Robin," the familiar ominous voice echoed throughout the dark room, "that you've decided to test your skill against me yet again. It's quite sad, really, because you could instead be using your skills to help me." Despite not being able to see him, Dick Grayson could sense his energy patterns moving about the room. He walked on, perfectly aware of his foe's projected attack area. He brought his chi back up to normal levels as he detected Slade descending behind him.

"YOU'RE OPEN!" Slade's screech served to testify to the assassin's skill. He knew the exact moment when it would be best for him to comment on his attack so that it wouldn't serve to warn the boy ahead of time. His katana nailed its target head on, cutting through the tissue of Robin's right arm, and the limb, severed at the mid-bicep, plopped to the ground. "It's a shame you had to lose an arm, boy. You could have been more useful." A fact came to him a moment after his comment; no blood came from either the stump of an arm, or the removed limb lying on the floor.

Robin turned around to face his attacker; the arm turned into a skin-colored gelatinous substance, and dissolved into the boy's right leg. From the stump of what was left of his right arm, more of the skin colored gel oozed out into the shape of an arm, and from the gel, clothing materialized. He lifted his regenerated limb to face level, clenching his gloved fist. "Let's just say, Slade," he egged on, "this fight won't go like the others." He grinned like seldom seen before.

Slade gave one of his low, short burst laughs. "This must be Raven trying to trick me with her magic," the assassin assumed. "Well, let's see how brave you are, since you brought backup, apprentice."

"Trust me, this is no magic." He gathered chi into his left hand, as he could see his assailant going for a horizontal sword strike.

"Hyah!" yelled Slade, as he slashed laterally for Robin's neck. In response, the Titans' leader raised his open palm. The sharp steel katana hit the back of his hand and broke in half at the point of impact. Robin stuck his right palm out in front of him.

A sudden invisible shockwave blew the assassin backwards. "What is this? What's going on?" He dropped his sword and reached for his daggers on his belt. Robin took the initiative, appearing instantly in front of Slade as he stood. With a flick of the finger, the one-eyed mask flew off as if propelled by an invisible hand. For the first time, Dick Grayson looked at the true face of his long-time adversary. The gruff Slade's face was marked with a scar on the cheek. His left eye socket had a patch covering it. White hair hung down to where the neck began, and a white beard covered his face.

"Now I see who you are, Slade. And it's over. You're going to jail, once and for all." He flicked his finger again, and a pair of titanium shackles appeared on Slade's wrists and ankles. "Any last words for me before I take you in?"

For the first time, Robin saw Slade smile. "I'm satisfied, really. What's happened here, is that you've proven to me that you can't beat me without some outside power. You will never equal my skill naturally." He didn't show his anger at the assassin's comment, though, and tapped him on the forehead to render him unconscious.

"And you'll never bother the Titans, or the city again, Slade," Robin said as he scooped the man onto his shoulders and flew out of the building. "Your friend Chang will get to keep you company, too." Chang wasn't the only one. In a very short period of time, with their newly-powered leader, the Titans rounded up every major criminal in Jump City. It was the first time in the history of the city where people weren't afraid of the dark alleys at night, or the slum section. They even managed to get it done before midnight. Granted, it was mostly Robin's doing.

As the group wandered into the familiar living room of the Tower, Beast Boy yawned as he headed for his room. "Man, that was amazing! I can't believe we managed to get everyone!" Some of the others shared his enthusiasm, but two in particular didn't, for opposite reasons. Starfire felt like Robin was inviting responsibility onto himself he didn't truly want, and Raven felt as though he might lose himself in his powers. Neither one voiced their opinion, though. Cyborg reached into the refrigerator for a bit of late night food to heat up.

"Tell me, Robin," Raven asked, "You've had all evening to test out your powers. Do you feel at all different?" She had a secondary concern besides the obvious. During the round up of villains it occurred to her that the symbol more than likely meant something bad, and the boy wonder simply didn't know it yet.

He twitched his fingers. "Not really. I mean, it's a great feeling, knowing that I don't have to worry about meeting a sudden death." He pointed at the surface of the dining table and a small plate of pizza appeared. "You never told me how amazing magic can be, Raven! I can summon anything or change anything just by thinking about it!"

"I know," Raven solemnly replied. "You've got access to magic so powerful, it makes my own look pathetic in comparison. Now, I'm not jealous of you—okay, that's a lie, I am a little jealous—but this is beyond anything I'm familiar with."

He scoffed at her concern. "Don't worry, Raven, it's not like I'm going to start turning people into rocks or something." He sat down and began eating the pepperoni pizza he'd just summoned. It had the delicious texture and form he'd imagined. These were abilities he could grow to like.

"Just don't stay up to late," Beast Boy warned, "because Cyborg's set up his new security system."

"I won't," he admitted, and leaned back in the couch to watch late night television. "Good night, guys. You all did a great job out there!" The others filed off into their rooms a few seconds later. He flipped through the channels, quickly noticing there weren't very many quality shows on. The mindless drivel on late at night would not appease his boredom, so he went back to his room. Tomorrow would rise with a new dawn. The criminal population of the city had dropped dramatically when the Titans and he had cleaned out all the major baddies. Closing his eyes as he fell onto his bed, he didn't even change his costume as he drifted into sleep.

He found himself on the shore. A beach with white sand greeted him, with an ocean nearby of crystal blue water, and a sky with multiple moons. It must be a different planet. He looked around a bit and saw the grassy terrain with hills, but no structures for miles around. A few minutes passed before he realized his costume he wasn't wearing. He was in the same casual clothes he was in when he first encountered the pink creature.

"I'm glad I got to you when I did," a gentle voice cried out. Robin immediately turned around, and faced a being a foot shorter than him, with light blue skin and a white Mohawk haircut. He wore a strange outfit of multiple colors the young crime fighter had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, getting ready in case he needed to.

"There's no need for that, I just want to talk," the stranger replied, easing Robin's mind. "I am the Kaioshin of the east, and the new Kaioshin until more of my kind are created. You, for ease of use, can call me Shin."

Robin folded his arms. "Ok, Shin, what's happened to me?"

"Somehow," Shin explained as he paced back and forth, "you've gained the terrible powers of Majin Buu. Before you speak, the world 'terrible' is very accurate. I think you can guess what a being with the powers you've displayed could do if his mind was maligned towards darkness." He walked over and touched Robin on the forehead. The young boy saw images. A stream of pictures flashed into his mind all at once, of carnage, chaos and destruction, seemingly limitless bloodshed and death over many millions of years. He could scarcely wrap his imagination around the horror. Yet, as quickly as the display came, it ended. "Dick Grayson, I want you to remember this. This is what the previous owner of your powers did. Don't become another Majin Buu."

Robin felt his mind being pulled away. "Wait, I have questions!" He immediately woke up, his body jerking to a seated position on his bed. He wiped his brow as he looked over. "God, what a dream. Holy shit." he whispered. His clock came into view. _One minute? But it feels like I've been asleep for days!_ He shook his head. At least he felt refreshed and not tired anymore. He wiped his eyes. Maybe he should get out again. _Window, open,_ he mentally commanded, pointing at the glass at the end of his room. The sealed Plexiglas opened and upon floating out of the building, closed again. He flew over the city, looking down every so often. The cold night air did its job; it eased his mind. "Maybe this city will be better now that it's cleaner," he mused to himself.

"Hello, Dick."

Robin heard a voice he'd hoped never to hear again. Without facing that way, he responded. "So, what're you doing so far from Gotham, Batman?"

"I'd hoped to patch things up between us a bit, Dick."

"No," Robin analyzed. "You heard I developed powers and you wanted to make sure I hadn't become a threat."

"You always were observant, Dick, but I do actually care about your well-being."

Robin faced Bruce Wayne and floated up to the ledge he stood on. "Which is why you brought the Kryptonite ring Superman gave you." He grabbed Batman's hand before the detective could pull it away. "You see? If I had Superman's powers, I wouldn't still be flying right now. So, now that you know I don't have powers like his, you can flap your wings back to Gotham."

Batman protested. "Dick, I just wanted to make sure you were ready..."

"No!" Robin shouted. "You just wanted to be in control. That's why you insisted the Robin name stayed with you, and I had to steal the costume I wore! Go away. Now."

Batman shook his head. "Ok, fine. If that's what you want, I'll go back home. But know this: I can see what's happening to you, Dick. The same thing happened to me when I got a lantern ring during that event. The power gets to you."

"You're just upset because I've got the power to clean my city up."

He flew away before he would've gotten really upset. _Damn it, Bruce, you can't just leave me alone._ Seeing the mentor he'd been raised by brought back all kinds of feelings of inferiority he'd felt ever since he was a little kid. He made a decision. He would be his own hero as the leader of the Titans. No longer would he require any of Batman's teachings. He would prove he was superior to his mentor. He just hadn't figured out how, yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Reproba Paciscor  
by Moonraker One

A/N: I'm not going to try and excuse my lack of updates. I'm just going to say that I've been really busy.

CHAPTER THREE

The young man formerly known as Kid Buu woke up. It had been the first time in his existence that sleep came on a surprisingly comfortable couch, rather than the interior of a spell-based energy ball. He stretched his once-more mortal bones and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The antique smell of the house he had been allowed to stay in gave him a sense of nostalgia for happier times. Times, he knew, before the countless eons of massacre, where his master Bibidi and he had torn through one galaxy after another. He managed to catch yet another smell; the smell of frying bacon. It perked him up.

"Otal," Jennifer spoke, cheerfully, "do you want your bacon dark brown, or just done? And how about your eggs?"

"I want bacon done only, and my eggs scrambled," he answered, quickly and enthusiastically.

The grandfather lumbered down from the upstairs bedroom where he slept, slowly creaking the boards with each footstep. He smiled at the short young boy in pink pajamas. "So, Otal, you sleep well? Well, it's good to know that you're in a comfortable setting. Jennifer tells me she saved you from some thugs!" He looked through the hallway entrance to the kitchen where his granddaughter stood over a skillet. "She's always had the knack for that sort of thing."

She frowned. "Grandpa, please. I'm a bit psychic, not a crime fighter." She flipped the bacon over and stirred the yellow egg mixture. "Besides, I managed to get those punks with a basic psychic wave. I didn't even need to do anything fancy." She stirred the mixture yet again as she turned to Otal.

"So, how you get your powers?" He inquired.

"I've had these psychic abilities since I was a little girl," she answered frankly. "I don't actually know what caused me to have them." The line of discussion intrigued her, and inspired a question of her own. "So, who did you lose your powers to?"

Otal brushed his hair with his hand. "Wish I knew. Young man, he had a leather jacket and black spiky hair. Oh, and those sunglasses." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't know why someone would wear sunglasses at night." The image of the young man his physical age was burned into his mind. He recalled the burning rage of the magic Bibidi had placed upon him, and he instinctively went for the kill when he'd seen Robin. Then a strange light illuminated everything he saw, and the next thing to pop into his mind was being cold and in pain.

He had woken up from what seemed like an eternity, despite it being seconds later. The first thing he did was get up and examine himself; his body parts were still intact, although he had aches in his flesh. Then the gangs that hung out between buildings came. He tried to defend himself, only to notice that he had no powers. None of his abilities were intact. He did his best to run, but they kept chasing him out of some sadistic urge for fun. All he could do was run. It was only after he found himself under attack for a third time that he'd met Jennifer, who put a stop to the attack with her abilities.

She ended his flashback gently with a brush of her hand against his head. He felt strangely comforted by the slightest touch of her hand. "Let me see if I can help you," she calmly stated, closing her eyes and entering his mind. "Focus on the picture of the boy in your head. I might be able to recognize it." She peeled back the layers of distracting cross-thought, and the image became less blurry and she could make out the features. The hair appeared, then the intricate nature of the face, and finally, the identity occurred to her. "Wait a minute," she gasped, "that's Robin!"

"Robin? Of the Teen Titans?" the grandfather uttered, shocked.

"Who is Robin?" Otal asked. "Who are the Teen Titans?" He looked back and forth between the grandfather and the daughter.

"The Teen Titans are a group of crime fighters," she explained, "and Robin is one who has never had powers before." She looked at her grandfather, a bit nervously. "This may not necessarily be a good thing."

Otal looked down. "If someone can use the powers of Buu against evil, that's better."

She quickly whipped back to face him. "Otal, how can you say that? He's never been prepared to handle these abilities! The power might get to him."

"If I get them back," he argued, "I might turn into what I once was." He imagined himself, once more as Buu, destroying everything around him, and not thinking anything about it. "Nothing could be worse than that." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter; we have to make sure the power doesn't get to him."

He shook his head. "How can we do anything? He has a team of superheroes. All I have is you with your mind powers."

"Wait, let me see inside your mind again." She pried once more into the images of that evening. She focused away from the face. "There was an object in his hand! Let's see if we can find that!" He saw it clearly in his memories once she came upon it, and suddenly, hope returned. "Let's go to the place it was, and start looking from there."

Otal nodded, a pleased expression returning to his face. At last, a possibility. "Ok, let's go." As they left her house, they each had their separate ideas of what their goals were, in regards to the object. Otal himself had mixed feelings and didn't necessarily want his power back. Jennifer, on the other hand, wanted no less than to see her friend regain what was his.

The past twenty-four hours saw a dramatic reduction in crime the world over. Robin didn't have to stop for more than a few seconds. After rounding up all the baddies in his hometown, he spread out to the other parts of the world, and with the incredible powers of Buu, needed no more than three hours to clean up every major city in the world. Even Superman himself had nowhere near the capacity for crime fighting. Whenever he needed to sleep, a few seconds had the same effect of a full eight hours. It amazed him how incapable he was as a normal human compared to this point.

Coming back to the tower after a full day of taking out the bad guys, he flew in low and landed on the roof. Making a quick scan to ensure no civilian could see him, he removed his eye mask and wiped his eyes. From the door, came his friends. Starfire met him first. "Friend Robin!" She gushed. "How did you fare in the other parts of the world?" The others guessed what the answer was.

He clenched his fists. "Amazing. Seventeen hours covering all the little areas, three hours in the major cities, and I've got the world's crime rate down by about ninety-five percent." He scratched his head. "I just wanted to see how much I could do in one day. Let's take a break for a bit, let the other superheroes pick up the slack."

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other nervously. "Robin," Raven finally entered, "don't you think you're running the risk of marginalizing the other superheroes in the world?"

"Yeah, Robin, I'm not trying to be your mom," Cyborg picked up where Raven left off, "but even Superman and Batman like to respect other heroes' boundaries."

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. His cybernetic friend flinched mildly because he knew he hit a nerve. The slow turn the boy wonder made to face his friends unseated all of them. "First of all," he said in a tone a bit sterner than usual, "you don't know Batman like I do. He only respects the boundaries he _has_ to, and even then, he's constantly thinking of ways to cross them and not get hurt. Second of all, let's say the power is getting to me."

"But, Cyborg didn't say that," Beast Boy tried to defend.

Robin ignored the defense. "Go on, let's say the power is getting to me. Have I killed anyone? Have I decided to rule the world with my own sense of justice? No. I'm just doing a clean-up job." He turned to the roof's entrance. "Geez, someone has a better mousetrap and people treat it as a _bad_ thing."

"Robin," Starfire jumped in, "none of us are attempting to communicate that you are a person of the bad nature. We have simply become aware of the fact that you are not quite acting as yourself." She moved ahead of the group and held his arm. "Robin, do you not see how quick you are to anger? This is not you." Her touch soothed him. With it, the anger that had been simmering disappeared.

"You're right, Starfire, I'm way too upset," he admitted. "I'm probably just not used to these abilities yet." The others still weren't quite convinced, but at least, they could admit, the strong feelings between their team leader and the alien girl had enough of an effect that they could sleep easier. They filed into the tower and went about watching movies and playing games until bedtime. While everyone else tucked away for eight hours of sleep, he closed his eyes on the couch, and five seconds later, he was fully rested. He got up and left the tower. He could return anytime he wanted; right now, he needed to clear his head. The last few days, since obtaining the powers, had been crazy.

As he flew down to the city, with his mask and costume back on, he felt a slight pull towards a certain location. Quickly descending to street level, he stepped between two buildings and immediately was greeted by a beautiful, dark haired woman in a business suit. "Can I help you, ma'am?" Robin said.

She grinned. "No," she replied, "but I believe I can help you. My name is Bibidi. And although I look like one of you humans, I assure you, I am not. This form is a borrowed one to avoid attracting undue suspicion." She walked gracefully out of the alley. "I am a mage, and am responsible for the creation of Majin Buu, whose powers you currently have."

Robin interrupted, slightly pressured. "Okay, how did I get these powers?"

She raised her eyebrows a moment. "That's simple. You got a hold of my symbol of magic. It's made of metal and it has a transference spell in it. It sensed you wanted power, and by sheer luck, Buu was right in front of you."

"Why," he next asked, "am I acting not myself?" This was the question he banked on. This, he knew, would be the more important of the two.

"Buu's powers," she eloquently explained, "respond to the psyche. You want to be better at fighting crime, it fulfills that. Your problem comes in the fact that you don't have control over your feelings regarding this new power. Your sudden ability to rid the world of crime makes you feel like you need to make up for all the times you couldn't stop all the bad guys."

Robin hung his head a moment. "You sure are right about that one," he sulked. Suddenly, he jerked up as a thought hit him. "Wait a minute! Why am I talking to you? You used Buu to destroy..." his angry shouts came in a stark contrast to his previous mood, but he found himself staring down a glowing hand, and he felt his mind slipping.

Her expression suddenly changed to an angry scowl. Robin clutched his head in pain. "Now listen here, you little shit, I turned Otal Monruu into Majin Buu, gave him immense powers, and he didn't want to obey me. YOU are going to obey me."

Robin spasmed back and forth, smashing into the sides of buildings before he felt a dark worm slither through his mind and brush aside his conscious will like a fly being swatted. Then suddenly, he felt great. He felt like he could destroy anyone, and anything, and that it would be the best feeling in the world. He sneered and Bibidi returned the look. "Yes, master Bibidi. I will do as you please."

She pulled him closer. "The first thing we're going to do, is get a space craft that will be able to take us off this planet when we destroy it."

He nodded. "Will do."

She held onto his neck. "Now fly me. And don't go too fast." They took off together. What they failed to notice, was that a particular duo waited behind the alley and heard every word.

Otal clenched his fists angrily. "Damn it! Bibidi is back! We too late."

Jennifer felt along the ground. She moved a trash can aside, and picked up a familiar metal shape. "Not exactly," she said, grinning. Otal turned around and smiled widely at the artifact. "I used my magic to locate the artifact, and it was here."

"We must contact the Teen Titans," he advised.

"I'll take care of that," she answered, putting her fingers to her head. _Hello?_ She asked, mentally. _I know you Teen Titans are a bit reclusive when you're not fighting crime, but I need your help! Robin has fallen into the grasp of Bibidi, the mage who created Majin Buu, and he plans on using him to destroy the planet! I'm located at the alleyway between the West Side Cleaners and a video store. Come right away!_

"Don't worry," she told Otal. "You'll become Buu once again, and this time, Bibidi's influence will be gone, because we will destroy it completely. Along with Bibidi."

"I just hope you're right," he sheepishly admitted.


End file.
